A New Dawn
by 0-Golden-0-Scarlet-0
Summary: The adventure of fourteen year-old Pokemon trainer who wants nothing more than to quit her journey and return home. While a Pokemon journey was never something she wanted, it eventually proves to be a miraculous experience for her as she, along with her Pokemon and new friends and rivals, make their way to Kalos' Pokemon League and and the title of Pokemon Champion. [DISCONTINUED]
1. A New Pokemon Trainer!

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon! I am Augustine Sycamore, the Kalos region's very own Pokemon Professor." Professor Sycamore tossed up a Pokeball in the air, a Skiddo popping out. "This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon! We live together with these Pokemon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper."

I, Lunia Azure, let out an irritated groan as my mother's Fletchling jabbed me in the side with his beak, forcibly waking me up. While Fletchling flew back downstairs, I dragged my self out of bed and trudged over to the mirror to take a look at myself. My short, bob-cut black hair was ruffled from sleep, my bright, cyan blue pyjamas being almost painful to look at at.

After taking a shower and getting reluctantly dressed from the day, I shuffled downstairs slowly, not wanting this day to ever start. My mom was in the kitchen, making something in a pot. She looked up and smiled as she noticed me at the base of the stairs. "Morning, Lunia!" She chirped happily. "You sure slept well! All rested up from the move?" I nodded silently. "..It's about time you got going," she added quickly, slightly put out by my lack of verbal response. "Why don't you, ah, step out and maybe say hello to the neighbors?" I nodded again as my mom returned to the kitchen.

I made my way over to the frontdoor, swinging it open and stepping out, closing the door behind me, before jumping backwards in surprise when I saw two people around my age standing there. "Welcome to Vaniville Town!" The black haired boy with the blue jacket exclaimed. "The name's Calem," he continued. "I live next door." I grinned awkwardly, flicking my bright blue eyes over to the girl with large brown pigtails. "And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" She beamed. "Guess what? We've come to get you!" Calem spoke up again. "The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids, including us. But I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move here, to Vaniville, afer all."

I smiled again, still slightly confused. Shauna grinned, clearly very happy- very unlike me right now. "We'll wait for you in the next town over- and don't worry, it isn't that far! And you know what?!" She asked, still grinning. "...What?" I asked, blinking at her. "We're going to get...a Pokemon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she ran off, Calem following close behind. I stared at where they'd been just a few seconds ago before I sighed. _"Why can't I just_ _ **not**_ _be a Pokemon trainer? Of course, mom wants me to get out socialize. Bs, is what I think of that.'_ I thought, slowly following after them.

I walked along the stone path of Vaniville Town, pushing open the blue gates that led out of town. Stepping past them, I realized that Shauna was right about the other town not being too far away- it was practically just a few meters away. I shook my head and broke into a sprint as I headed towards the other town, my purple bag bouncing against my back.

I passed under an arch that marked the other town, glancing around at the large buildings before heading forwards, looking around for Shauna and Calem. I didn't go far before a loud voice yelled, "Hey, Lunia! This way! Over here!" I jerked my head to the left in surprise, seeing Shauna and Calem sitting with two other kids- a short, petite red-headed boy and a large, black-haired boy. I headed over, awkwardly taking a seat next to Calem. "We were just talking about you!" Shauna chirped happily. I smiled awkwardly at her. "This is the meeting place, Lunia," Calem explained. "I'll introduce you- everyone, this is Lunia Azure." "Wow...Shauna's description was spot on!" the black-haired one exclaimed. "So, Lunia, this is Tierno," Calem said, gesturing to the boy who'd spoken before him. "He can really tear up a dance floor... And this is Trevor- he's a little shy, but he always gets perfect scores on his tests..." Tierno spoke up, a wide grin on his face.

"All right! Nice to meet'cha! You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you...Lady L?" Tierno asked, turning his attention towards me. Before I could respond, Shauna spoke up, an adorable annoyed frown on her face. "What? No way! She's Li'l L, for sure!" I blinked, starting to respond but Shauna beat me to it. "What d'you think, Trevor?" Shauna asked, suddenly calmer. Trevor jumped slightly in his seat, eyes wide. "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this."

"But, well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like L-kins?" I cracked a tiny smirk at that one. "You should decide what we call you," Calem sighed, turning towards me. "Just...call me Lunia. No nicknames," I mumbled, shuffling my foot over the stone floor. "So, just Lunia then?" Shauna asked, seeming very slightly disappointed- I'd seen that disappointed look on my mom's face when I didn't talk for a few days. I nodded, shrugging, "yeah." "Hmm...ok then! I like your name like it is anyways, so no nickname!" Shauna grinned.

"I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you by your name." Turning to Tierno, she added, "Hey! Can we see the Pokemon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" Tierno nodded slightly. "I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met out Pokemon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" Pulling a briefcase out from under his seat, he pulled out three Pokeballs and let out the three starter Pokemon- the grass-type, Chespin, the fire-type, Fennekin, and finally the water-type, Froakie. I stared at Fennekin, before I nodded towards him. "Fennekin. Fennekin'll be my starter pokemon," I stated, grinning slightly as Tierno handed my Fennekin's Pokeball and Fennekin padded over to me over the table to sit in front of me.

"Oooh, oooh! Are you gonna give your Pokemon a nickname?" Shauna asked excitedly. I blinked, staring down at Fennekin. _'A nickname..? I hadn't thought of giving a Pokemon a nickname. I didn't even want a Pokemon a few minutes ago!'_ I nodded, trying to think of nicknames. _'Flare? No, too...meh...Flame, no...Flamefox... Flamefox, Flamefox is a good nickname, right?'_ I patted Fennekin's head, nodding again. "I'll nickname him Flamefox," I decided, looking up. "Ok then! And my partner is gonna be Chespin! Wo-ow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

Calem nodded down at his own Pokemon, Froakie. "Good to meet you, Froakie. My name's Calem. Because of you, I can be a real Pokemon trainer. Thanks!" Trevor spoke up, having been silent for a while. "Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well. I have something that will help you understand Pokemon on a much deeper level." He handed Shauna, Calem and I Pokedexs. "Um, so you see... The Pokedex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokemon and complete the Pokedex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

Tierno piped up. "Oh, lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes. Um, Lunia... Please take this with you, too," he said, looking at me. "It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom." I nodded as I took the letter from him and slid it into my bag. "All right! We're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokemon! Let's go, Trevs!" With that, Tierno hopped up from his seat and darted off with Trevor.

"In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a Pokedex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before any of that." Calem said. I nodded and got up, returning Fennekin- Flamefox- to his Pokeball, standing up and heading back towards Vaniville town.

 _Thursday, October 8th, 2015, 9:47 PM_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _I got a Pokemon today. A Fennekin at that- those are rare, if I remember correctly. I met this one annoying kid, Calem, a weird and apparently a dancer, Tierno, and a shy little red-head, Trevor. There's also that girl with brown hair, pigtails, a pink and black shirt, short shorts and a bag slung across her chest. She resembles a kid in personality, really. All happy and loud and excited. She's cute, too; I'm guessing she's thirteen. All of them seem to be thirteen or fourteen, honestly._

 _All of them are annoying though and I don't want to be friends with them. Except maybe Shauna- the brown haired pigtail girl._


	2. The Journey Begins!

I quickly darted back through Aquacorde town, about to pass under the archway when Shauna, sprinting after me, yelled out, "Lunia, wait!" Baffled, I turned quickly to stare at her. "You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokemon battling debut!" She exclaimed, grinning. "Ok, Li'l Chespin, it's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

I blinked as she took stepped back quite a bit, leaving open space between us for the surprise Pokemon battle Shauna had presented me with. I watched quietly as Shauna sent out her Chespin while I let Flamefox out of his Pokeball. "Flamefox, ember," I called quietly, taking the first move. It did considerable damaged, considering the type disadvantage, also leaving Chespin with a burn. "Vine Whip, Chespin!" Shauna exclaimed, frowning. Chespin nodded, two vines shooting out of the grass-like extensions on Chespin's head- it barely hurt Flamefox, though.

"Ember, again." I called, slightly louder this time. Fennekin nodded, darting towards Chespin and shooting Chespin with an accurately aimed, small burst of fire. Chespin fell backwards, unconsious, meaning I'd won the Pokemon battle.

"He-ey! I wasn't done watching my cute Li'l Chespin yet!" Shauna whined, returning Chespin to his Pokeball. I just shrugged as I returned Flamefox. Shauna walked up to me, handing me my victory money- I'd forgotten that the loser of Pokemon battle payed the winner with victory money. I quickly slipped the money into my bag- I'd put it in my wallet later.

"You're amazing, Lunia!" Shauna said, smiling. "Here, let me heal up your Pokemon." Pulling a Potion out of seemingly nowhere, she gestured for me to let Flamefox back out, to which I obied silently. Kneeling down, she sprayed the Potion over the small marks where the Vine Whip had hit. I returned Flamefox when Shauna was finished, looking up as she spoke up again. "Say hi to your mom for me!" With that, Shauna darted back to Calem to excitedly tell him about our little battle.

Shaking my head in both amusement and annoyance, I turned back around and walked back to Vaniville town. I glanced up at the archway as I passed under it, peering boredly at the bushes with flowers that decorated the little pathway from Vaniville to Aquacorde. I broke into a sprint towards my house, not wanting to look at the oddly annoying flowers of the bushes.

I sighed and slowed down as I headed up the tiny walk-way to my front door, pushing it open and looking around for my mom. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She glanced over her shoulder curiously as I walked through the door, happily jumping up and heading over to me when she realized who opened the door. "So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing?" She asked curiously, smiling. Before I could respond, she sharply gasped, "Wait one second, Lunia! Is that a Pokeball you have there? You got your very own Pokemon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a Pokemon Trainer now, too! Congratulations!" I smiled sheepishly before pulling the letter out of my bag.

I handed the letter to my mom. She blinked, surprised, taking the letter and opening it. "Huh? A letter for me? It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?" She added the last part with a teasing note. She scanned the letter quietly, reading it in silence, pausing the mumble out, "Wow, what lovely handwriting... Hmm? What do we have here? A request... Oh, I see!" Turning to grin at me, she said, "Lunia! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! Ok, let's get you and your Fennekin ready for your journey!"

I stared as she gestured for me to hand her my bag. I gave it over with little complaint, still staring as she ran up to my room with it. She came back down, fourty minutes later, with a larger bag, and I guessed that she'd packed for me. "Here you are, Lunia," she said, handing me the bag. "I even packed several changes of clothes. My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your partner Pokemon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this," she added suddenly, handing me a Town Map. I nodded, stuffing it unceremoniously into my bag.

"I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip... But taking a journey with your Pokemon is a really wonderful experience." She said, smiling. I nodded again, smiling back awkwardly, before I turned and darted back out of the door, making sure to close it.

My mom's Rhyhorn stood up from where he had been laying suddenly, stepping in front of me and letting out a quiet roar. I stepped backwards, slightly surprised by the sudden movement and noise. My mom opened the door and stepped out, confused by the noise before she noticed Rhyhorn and laughed. "Hahaha! What a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey! Well, he has known you since you were born, after all! Good luck on your journey, Lunia! Go for broke! And don't worry- you'll have your Pokemon by your side, so you'll be fine."

With that, she turned and headed back inside.

I stared at the door for a few seconds before I turned around and headed down the small walk-way in front of my house.

My journey really had started at this point.

 _Thursday, October 8th, 2015, 10:24 PM_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _I had my first Pokemon battle today. Nothing actually noteworthy since I had the type advantage. It was against Shauna and her Chespin, which I think I'm happy about? I don't really know, I haven't felt actual happiness since a while before me and my mom moved._

 _Either way, the battle was against Shauna and I guess I'm glad that it was against her._

 _My mom also approved of me going on my Pokemon journey. I hoped that she would say no and that I could just stay in my room petting Flamefox, my Fennekin, but now. I hope I can quit this journey soon._


	3. Catching a Pokemon!

I headed down the stone path that connected Vaniville Town to Aquacorde Town, heading towards the large brigde connecting Aquacorde Town with Route 2. "Hey, Pokemon Trainer!" Someone unfamiliar yelled. I turned, seeing a man who looked like a hiker looking over at me. "..What?" I asked awkwardly. "If you set foot in the tall grass, a wild Pokemon will pop out! But you'll be fine, because your partner Pokemon will battle for you!" He walked away after that.

I just shrugged, sprinting over the bridge and slowing down as I approached the tall grass. I looked around for a moment before I sighed and stepped into the tall grass. Just as I did, a Pidgey hopped out of the grass, squawking furiously. I let out Flamefox quickly. "Ember," I grumbled, not wanting to deal with this Pidgey. Flamefox nodded, jumping forwards and shooting a small burst of fire at the Pidgey. It did good damage, though the Pidgey, furious now, slammed into Flamefox harshly- Tackle, I assumed.

"Ember again," I called, knowing Ember was Flamefox's strongest move. I could see that the Pidgey was close to fainting so I called out, "Scratch, Flamefox." Flamefox darted forwards, slashing his claws down Pidgey's face and chest, defeating the Pidgey.

I headed forwards again, stopping when I saw Shauna and Calem. Shauna turned curiously, having heard my footsteps and smiled happily when she saw me. "Oh! Hi, Lunia!" She said. "Come learn how to catch Pokemon with me! Calem's mom and dad are amazing trainers!" She continued, while I darkly thought, _'Well, my mom's the famous Rhyhorn racer, Grace, and my dad was a great trainer, too.'_ I just smiled fakely. "That's why he knows so much about catching Pokemon and battling," Shauna carried on while I just nodded quietly.

"You can talk about my parents if you want, but it doesn't have anything to do with me," Calem said, standing there with a perfect poker face. "I'm going to show you how to catch one now, so watch carefully!" I started to protest, already knowing how to catch a Pokemon, but Calem was already battling a Bunnelby. Calem tossed out his Fletchling. "Tackle!" He yelled out. "Make sure to weaken a Pokemon before throwing a Pokeball." Calem threw a Pokeball at the Bunnelby, catching it in the device.

"Wow! The Pokemon went _INSIDE_ the Pokeball?!" Shauna exclaimed, waving her arms excitedly. "Seriously, Shauna? Did you forget already?" Calem asked, walking out of the tall grass. "Your Chespin is in a Pokeball, right? Anyway, I'll share some Pokeballs with you two." He walked over to me, handing me ten Pokeballs before handing Shauna the same amount of Pokeballs. Shauna grinned excitedly, shoving the Pokeballs away in her bag. "Do you think I can catch Pokemon with them, too?" Calem sighed. "If you throw a Pokeball at a Pokemon around here, you'll probably catch it."

"Ok! If I find a cute Pokemon, I'll throw lots of Pokeballs at it, and then we'll become friends!" Shauna giggled. Calem ignored her and continued speaking, "Catching or defeating a wild Pokemon makes your Pokemon stronger, too. I'll be seeing you two." Calem ran on ahead with that last sentence.

I shrugged, honestly not caring where he went, and started forwards again through the second patch of tall grass. I groaned silently as a Caterpie popped out at me and sent out Flamefox again. "Ember," I grumbled, silently cursing out the Caterpie's existence. Flamefox nodded, firing an Ember at the Caterpia, quickly defeating it. I left Flamefox out of his Pokeball this time, allowing him to trail behind me.

I was about to enter Santalune Forest when a kid sprinted towards me, stopping a few feet in front of me, grinning. "When a Trainers' eyes meet, a Pokemon Battle must begin!" He exclaimed, throwing out his Pokemon, a weak-looking Zigzagoon, before I could protest. I signed, gesturing for Flamefox to head forwards, which he did.

"Use Ember," I commanded, unwilling to use any weaker attacks. The Ember didn't do much, but it did damage and that was all that counter. "Again, Ember." I said after the Zigzagoon was told to use Tail Whip. Zigzagoon flinched, before using Quick Attack. Flamefox was knocking backwards, but quickly got back on his feet, growling fiercely.

"Ember." I said, shuffling boredly from foot to foot. Flamefox did as told, the final Ember knocking out the Zigzaggoon. "You should've told me that you were THAT strong!" The other trainer protested, handing me my victory money which was shoved into my bag. I just rolled my eyes, returning Flamefox and headed into Santalune Forest.

As I entered the large forest, I immediately noticed that it had gotten considerably darker. I shrugged, about to continue, when Shauna sprinted up behind me, yelling, "Wait up! Let's walk together! I feel like something excited will happen if I stay by you! And I'll heal your Pokemon whenever you want!" I nodded, heading forwards into the forest, Shauna skipping along behind me.

"I'm looking for a Pikachu right now," I mumbled to Shauna. "Don't expect to be out of the forest very soon." Shauna just nodded, looking around happily while I trudged into the tall grass in search of a Pikachu- I'd heard that they were common around here. I didn't walk very far, not a few fet even, when a Pikachu hopped out at me. I almost stumbled backwards in surprise before regaining my annoyed composure. Although a Pikachu was right here, I was looking for one with strong attacks.

Regardless, I sent out Flamefox, yelling out, "Ember!" Flamefox sprang forwards, shooting Pikachu with a harsh Ember. The Pikachu, frowning, retaliated with a Tail Whip- a pointless move. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out one empty Pokeball and tossed it at the slightly disorientated Pikachu. I watched the Pokeball warily, forcing down a grin as I realized I had caught the Pikachu. I had decided to nickname all my Pokemon after I got Fennekin/Flamefox, starting to think of nicknames for the new Pikachu. I returned Flamefox and picked up the Pikachu's pokeball.

"I'll nickname you...Reyan," I mumbled quietly to the Pokeball, knowing that the Pikachu- Reyan could hear me. I glanced over my shoulder as Shauna squealed all of a sudden, bouncing up behind me. "You caught a Pikachu? That's so cool! And Pikachu's are so cute!" I smiled slightly at that.

 _Thursday, October 8th, 2015, 11:23 PM_

 _Dear Diary:_

 _Calem showed me and Shauna how to catch a Pokemon. WHICH WASN'T NEED BECAUSE I ALREADY KNEW HOW!_  
 _Ugh. These idiots don't let me get a word in edgewise, really._

 _I had a Pokemon battle against some random kid and his Zigzagoon. That trainer was really weak, it was pathetic, honestly._

 _I caught a Pikachu though, and Shauna decided to accompany me through the forest. I guess those are both good? I don't honestly care, but I guess so._


	4. Pokemon Battles Galore!

I bit back a smile as Shauna and I passed the last patch of tall grass. Resisting the urge to run out of the forest, I headed towards the faint marks of an actual pathway- the grass was pressed down and worn, most likely due to being the path to a town or city. Just as I neared it, Calem sprinted up beside, stopping a few steps in front of me. "So, you two got here first. Seems like I'm neighbors with someone who has a lot of potiential." Tierno and Trevor darted up on my other side.

Tierno grinned, dancing on his feet. "The way Pokemon move-it's just incredible! I want to show off some of that spirit when I dance!" Trevor smiled, shaking his head amusedly. "Tierno... Could you think about something besides how Pokemon move for once?" Shauna, who'd still been behind me, bounced forwards happily. "We're all here! Let's go to Santalune City!" I nodded, walking forwards, all of them heading forwards with me.

"What are you all going to do?" Shauna asked curiously, looking around at the four of us. "Why, look for Pokemon, of course!" Trevor replied, rocking backwards on his heels. "The professor did ask us to complete the Pokedex, after all. And furthermore, different Pokemon prefer living in different places. To put it another way, it's a chance to find different Pokemon than the ones in the forest!" I cringed at the mention of Santalune Forest- that was one place I was never going to return to in my life.

"I'll bet different Pokemon will use different moves. I sure want to see lots of moves." Tierno added, grinning. "What're you gonna do, Calem?" Shauna asked, turning towards him. "I'm going to Santalune City's Gym and take on the Gym Leader. So you know, Pokemon trainers test their strength by battling with the Gym Leaders in each Pokemon Gym." Calem explained. "Wow! You sure know a lot!" Shauna gasped, grinning. "I learned a lot from others. Here, I have something for you guys- "Adventure Rules." I wrote down 10 different tips every Trainer should know." He said, handing one to each of us. "Look in those rules if you're confused about something." He ran off with those last words.

"Oh, this is great! I'm going to spend some time getting to know my Li'l Chespin! What are you gonna do, Lunia?" I blinked slightly. "Catch more Pokemon, challenge the Gym Leader," I mumbled quietly in response before darting onwards into Route 3.

I shuffled my Pokeballs once Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were out of sight (I'm making the Routes much bigger than they are in-game). Reyan the Pikachu at the head, Volcano the Pansear second, Berry the Pansage third, Flutter the Fletchling fourth, and finally, Flamefox at the back. _'I still have room for another...I'd like to catch a Litleo and replace Volcano with that, a different Grass-Type with Berry, definitely replace Flutter, and replace Reyan with a Water-Type...I'd like to get an Espurr, too, just to have a Physic-Type,'_ I thought, nodding.

I smiled slightly- re-arranging their order would get them stronger since some hadn't even battled, while having replacement plans for them would improve my Pokemon team. I headed into some tall grass, just thankfully out of sight of a Pokemon trainer- Reyan was definitely not ready for a Pokemon trainer just yet. I just took several steps before another Pikachu- a female Pikachu- hopped out of the grass. I sent out Reyan, immediately telling him to use Thunder Shock before the other could move. I resisted a face-palm when the attack did nothing, calling back Reyan and sending out Flamefox in his place.

As Flamefox landed on the cool grass, the Pikachu quickly used Thunder Shock. Flamefox cringed at the hit, scowling. "Use Ember," I said, still annoyed at how little damage Reyan had done. The Ember attack did considerable damage, while the Pikachua responded with a Growl- a pointless move, unless you were a strategic battler. "Ember again." Flamefox used Ember, knocking out the Pikachu. Keeping Flamefox out of his Pokeball, I wandered around again, being quickly confronted by another Pikachu. I paused, glancing down at Flamefox, before sending Reyan out- Reyan wouldn't get any stronger if he wasn't in the battle. I'd had to call him back after one move.

"Use Thunder Shock," I commanded, the attack again doing pitiful damage. The other Pikachu used Tail Whip, a once again, pointless move. "Reyan, return," I said, returning Reyan to his Pokeball. "Flamefox, go." Flamefox nodded, hopping out in front of the Pikachu, who used Thunder Shock immediately, resulting in paralysis. I swore quietly. "Use Ember." The Pikachu moved first, using Thunder Shock. Flamefox growled, using Ember and knocking out the Pikachu. "Reyan, you are definitely being replaced now," I grumbled, scowling, as I moved Reyan's Pokeball to the back and Flamefox's to the front. I quickly used the Paralyze Heal that Shauna gave me on Flamefox before returning him to his Pokeball.

I stepped out of the tall grass, quickly facing a trainer who looked like a Preschooler. "Mommy told me that I should battle anyone who greets me!" He said, tossing out his Pokemon- a Caterpie. "Are you even old enough to battle?" I mumbled, sending out Flamefox. "Use Ember," I called, tapping my foot impatiently. Flamefox complied, knocking out the Caterpie immediately. The kid sent out an Azurill. I paused- have a type disadvantage against a weak Pokemon, or a weak pokemon with a type advantage? I sighed, letting Flamefox stay in the battle. "Use..Scratch." I said, deciding against using Ember.

The attack did good damaged, while Azurill angrily used Water Gun. Thankfully, it did nearly nothing, since that Azurill was pretty weak. "Scratch again." Flamefox nodded, scratching the Azurill across the face, knocking him out. The kid sighed, returning his Pokemon and turning to me. "Mommy told me to be polite, especially when I lose!" He handed me my victory money, darting away before I could protest against it.

Curious now, I pulled out my Trainer Card. I scanned the card quietly.

 **"Name: Lunia Azure**

 **ID No.: 12122**

 **Pokedex: 11**

 **Money: 3,876**

 **Poke Miles: 0**

 **Adventure Started On: 10/8/2015"**

I nodded slightly, putting away my Trainer Card. I'd been curious as to how much money was loaded on it, and turns out there was quite a bit.

I headed forwards, stopping when another kid stepped in front of me. She, like that other kid, looked to be a Preschooler. "Pokemon battles are really hard... I just let my Pichu do what it wants." She said, letting out her Pokemon, a Pichu. I sent out Flamefox, quickly telling him to use Ember. He did as told, immediately knocking out the Pichu. "Pichu, did we lose?" She asked her Pokeball as she returned Pichu. She handed me my victory money, heading off down the same path as the other kid.

I walked onwards, carefully walking down a few steps that connect the higher and lower areas of Route 3. I jumped to the side in surprise when a girl with roller skates darted passed, yelling, "Coming through!" She zipped off down Route 3 before I could get a good look at her. Shaking my head, I turned and headed around a small ledge sticking out of the ground, being interrupted by a Pokemon trainer before I could see what was there. "Hey! My Pokemon and I are studying! But now, we want a battle!" She sent out her Bidoof.

I cringed in horror at the Bidoof. No Pokemon was more terrifying then that... _ **THING.**_ I sent out Flamefox. "Use Ember," I called out, staring at the Bidoof warily. Flamefox nodded, firing a quick burst of fire at the Bidoof, causing it to fall over. Bidoof flipped back onto her feet quickly. "Use Growl!" The Bidoof's trainer exclaimed, the attack lowering Flamefox's own attack.

"Ember again." Flamefox used Ember, knocking out the Bidoof. Thank Arceus. "Just studying isn't enough! I need to practice more with real battles!" She declared before walking up to me and handing me my victory money. I just shook my head as I walked down, taking the longer way around. I stopped, noticing a Super Potion on the floor in mint condition. Shrugging, I picked it up and shoved it away in my bag. I walked past a small bend, trudging through some tall grass.

As I walked through the tall grass, a Fletchling hopped out. I sighed, sending out Flamefox, and bringing down the Fletchling's HP with Ember. The Fletchling retaliated with Peck, doing surprisingly good damage. "Use Ember," I said, frowning- a mere Peck should not be that strong. Flamefox nodded, knocking out the Fletchling. Keeping Flamefox out of his Pokeball, I pulled out the Super Potion I'd found, healing Flamefox with it before returning him to his Pokeball.

Grumbling in annoyance, I stomped out of the tall grass, being confronted by another Pokemon trainer as I stepped out. I turned silently, staring at the kid in obvious fury. "The best way to learn about a move is to have your Pokemon use it!" _'Do ALL these trainers have some sort of line they say before a battle..?'_ Before I could think much about it, he tossed out a Pansage. I rolled my eyes, sending out Flamefox. "Ember." I commanded, annoyedly. The Pansage was knocked out immediately.

The kid promptly sent out a Pansear. I didn't switch Pokemon- Flamefox was the only one strong enough to take on a Pansear, anyways. "Use Ember again," I muttered, shifting from foot to foot. Flamefox nodded, almost one-shotting the Pansear, who used a weak Scratch. "Ember," I grumbled, wanting to the battle to end so I could get to Santalune City. Flamefox nodded, shooting a quick burst of fire and knocking out the Pansear. I hesitated as he sent out Panpour before I returned Flamefox and sent out Reyan.

"Use Thunder Shock," I called, frowning. Reyan let out a quick burst of electricity, bringing the Panpour down to low HP. The Panpour responded with a Scratch, paralyzing himself due to Reyan's ability. "Thunder Shock again." Reyan let out another burst of electricity, knocking out the Panpour. "Wow! That move packs a punch, all right!" He walked up to me, handing me my victory money before returning to where he'd been standing before.

I just rolled my eyes again, trying to dart through the next patch of tall grass quickly, only to be cut off by another Fletchling. I groaned, sending out Flamefox and commanding him to use Ember. The Fletchling fell from that one Ember. I returned Flamefox, keeping his Pokeball in my hand now. I carefully stepped past another Pokemon trainer, who'd turned to face the opposite direction, allowing me to pass without a battle. I mentally cheered as I entered Santalune City, immediately sprinting over to the Pokemon Center, which wasn't that far away.

I sighed in relief as I entered the cool building, a nice contrast from the sunlight. I turned in surprise as Tierno walked in behind me, seeming just as surprised to see me. "Oh! Hey there, Lunia! Are you here to get your Pokemon healed too?" When I nodded, he carried on talking. "Pokemon Centers sure are great. You can talk to Nurse Joy at the counter and have her heal your Pokemon. And you can even deposit Pokemon you've caught in that PC right there! Know how Pokemon are sent to a PC when you've caught more than you can carry? That's where they go!" He paused, thinking, before adding, "Oh yeah, Lunia! There's a Poke Mart in the back of a Pokemon Center. It's a good idea to stock up on Pokaballs and potions and stuff at the Poke Mart, too."

Tierno headed off towards one of the tables, letting one of his Pokemon sit on the table as he petted it. I walked up to Nurse Joy, who smiled. "Good afternoon! Welcome to the Pokemon Center. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" I nodded, handing her my Pokeballs. "Okay. I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds then." Putting the Pokeballs in a machine, she turned it on- I guessed that was how the Pokemon were healed. After a few seconds, she handed my Pokeball back to me. "Thank you for waiting. I've restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

I smiled back slightly, walking past the counter and PC and heading over to the Poke Mart area. I bought five Pokeballs and ten potions, paying the man at the counter before I walked back out, looking around at Santalune City.


	5. AN - Please Read

**Author's Note**

So, the next chapter will be a pretty big jump from where I left it at. Reason being because I started up the save file and started playing, intending to turn it off without saving when I got bored of it. I got up to when you battle Prof. Sycamore and you got to pick either Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. I chose Bulbasaur and its gender was female. Bulbasaur's have a 12.5% chance of being female. So, knowing getting another female Bulbasaur wasn't probably going to happen, I continued on with the game for a little while before saving.

Yeah, I definitely should've just saved right after getting Bulbasaur, but no.

Brief summary below- don't expect it all to be accurate, as I forgot some of what happened in-game.

Walked around in Santalune city, bought Red Fedora, switched clothes to red fedora, artificial flower pin, aqua skinny jeans, and green Pokeball tee. Captured a female Litleo nicknamed Ruby. Flamefox evolved into Braixen, Flutter evolved into Fletchinder, beat the Gym Leader, Viola. Put Volcano, Berry and Reyan into the PC. Went to Lumiose City. Visited Prof. Sycamore, battled him, got a female Bulbasaur nicknamed Meadow. Went down Route 5, entered Camphrier Town. Flamefox is now lvl 18, Flutter is lvl 17, Ruby is lvl 13 and Meadow is lvl 12.

The fifth chapter is currently being written and should be out today.


End file.
